


The Truth Is Out There

by badwolfkaily



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic Prompt:</p>
<p>They're astronauts on a mission. Root is a computer engeneer and Sameen an undercover agent ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Is Out There

“I can’t believe I have to be stuck with you up here for three months,” Shaw growled as she let herself drift through the space station.

Root smirked as she typed away, “You should only be so lucky. Besides we have our number here too.”

“Whatever, as soon as this mission is over with I’m going on a vacation.”

Not looking up from her computer screen Root kept her serious face, “We’re just here to make sure nothing goes wrong. And believe me I didn’t go through astronaut training just for you to screw this all up by shooting up the space station.”

“Me screw things up? I haven’t even done anything.”

Growling Shaw straightened herself out and looked out the window looking back at the Earth.

“Well, I definitely never thought I’d be seeing this view. Makes it all kind of worth it in the end,” quietness settled over them until Shaw realized how mushy she was getting, “But this astronaut food sucks ass and since it’s you’re fault we’re stuck here you’re buying me a big fat dinner as soon as we get back to Earth.”

That dragged Root from what she was so focused on, “Why Sameen are you asking me out on a date in your own special way?”

“Ugh, no, consider it compensation for me getting dragged into this mess.”

“But Sam, we’re the perfect team, under cover agent and a computer engineer save astronaut from aliens. I couldn’t not bring you with me.”

“Aliens now, Root?”

“We’re like Mulder and Scully. You’re my very sexy partner Scully and I’m the dashing Mulder.”

“Whoa, wait a minute who says you get to be Mulder? Not that I’m complaining, Scully is a babe–”

“Well, do you believe in aliens Shaw?”

“No, but I haven’t exactly seen one. Okay, how the fuck did we get on the topic of aliens and the X-Files? If this is how the next three months are going to be then you better hope I don’t lose my damn mind.”

Letting her computer float on Root smirked and floated over to where Shaw was, “I don’t know, sounds kind of hot to me. You ever have sex with no gravity, Shaw?”

Shaw coughed as she backed up against the wall, “No, what are you suggesting here Root?”

“Well, while our number here is busy doing sciencey astronaut things how about we conduct our own outer space experiments? We can roleplay, you can be the astronaut and I can play the very sexy alien that’s literally coming to rock your world.”

“Really Root? When you say it out loud like that it sounds so cheesy.”

“Yeah but you’re still turned on.”

Sighing Shaw pushed herself off the wall to make her way to the mess hall, “This is going to be a very long three months.”

Root just smiled and went back to typing on her computer, she knew Shaw would take her up on her offer later and many more times in the next three months.


End file.
